


cheeks with stars

by orphan_account



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Cereal, Dib is nice, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gaz is Gaz, M/M, Professor Membrane is a good dad, Sexual Tension, Stickers, Unresolved Romantic Tension, ZaDr, Zim is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dib and Zim have a battle with stickers.





	cheeks with stars

Dib rose from his bed like any normal day, his alarm had sounded at the appointed time and the sun was shining outside his window.  
  


He sat on his bed to stretch his muscles when he heard his father talk to his sister in the kitchen, _today will be a good day_, he thought.

He had had one of those now very common dreams with Zim, not that it bothered him, after all, they had grown and "overcome their differences" as his father said, a little.  
  
Like any day since his vacation began, he went down the stairs still in pajamas, not worrying about changing because after all, he didn't have to leave his house if he didn't want to. Zim had been calm since his last attempt to destroy the land (a month ago), so there was no hurry to go to Zim's house.  
  
\- Good morning Dad! - Said peeking out the kitchen door.  
  
\- Good morning son.  
  
\- Good morning, Dib-stupid.  
  
\- Good m- Dib frowned. - What is he doing here?  
  
Zim was sitting next to Gaz at his kitchen table, in his usual costume while taking a bite of what appeared to be cereals with a honey who replaced the milk.  
  
\- Your green friend arrived early for breakfast. - answered his father just as confused.  
  
\- He has only been there eating his cereal. - Gaz added while eating and playing on his console at the same time.  
  
Dib watched him eat in silence and sighed, he knew he was up to something but it was simply too early for world domination. He walked to his seat at the table trying to ignore Zim.  
  
He had been around the alien for more than four years, he knew him quite well (or so he thought) and as he had said before, he already tolerated being close to him, ignoring the growing romantic feelings in him, clearly. Also, Zim had become a little more docile and "friendly" since the taller ones had been ignoring him (Zim said they were too busy) and he was without reason for conquest for now.  
  
\- Zim, pass me the cereals. - Said pouring milk in one of the remaining bowls of the table.  
  
\- I don't have to obey you. - The little one answered while he took the box and approached it slightly towards Dib, still eating.  
  
\- Thank you, space boy. - He said with a small smile that appeared in the middle of a yawn taking the box and throwing himself in his bowl.  
_The Irken could be sweet when he intended it,_ he thought.  
  
\- My children! and little Dib's friend. - He said emphasizing the first sentence. - I must return to the laboratory, we are working on something ... important. - He added with a dark tone.  
  
\- Sure, Dad. - Gaz replied looking up. - Good luck.  
  
\- Thank you, sweetie! - He said stroking his daughter's head.  
  
\- See you, dad. Good luck there. - Dib also said with the spoon in his mouth.  
  
The father stroked Dib's head also in response and went out the door adding: - Goodbye also to you, uh ... Jim?  
  
\- Zim. - Dib corrected without paying much attention.  
  
\- Goodbye, Zim! - He said disappearing from the kitchen.   
  
Frightening little Irken by not expecting to professor Membrane say goodbye to him, causing him to spit his cereal and will only manage to form a strange "goldbeyy".  
  
Dib was not going to be conquered with the adorable clumsiness of the Irken, so once alone with him (and with Gaz), the interrogation had begun.  
  
\- Well, what are you doing here, Zim? - Asked looking not to give importance while giving a spoonful of his cereal.  
  
\- Honestly ... - Zim said with his head downcast. - the human's cereals at home are over.  
  
Dib looked at him incredulously. - Is that your reason for coming to my house at eight in the morning?  
  
\- I would have done the same. - Gaz supported the little one.

\- Gir hasn't gotten off the couch since yesterday, apparently, there are new chapters of her favorite series. - He said finishing his cereal with honey. - He doesn't want to go shopping.  
  
\- And why don't you go out and buy yourself? - Dib questioned while taking a big bite.  
  
\- My incredible mind fails to find the right cereals, that is a stupid capacity of humans. - He said moving the spoon around while explaining. - and Gir.  
  
\- I can't believe you.  
  
\- Dib, please, it's Zim. - Gaz said getting up from his place with his eyes still in his video game.  
  
Zim and Dib stared without understanding what he meant, while she left the room without first warning Zim that if he broke something ... and that, he added no more, but Zim understood.  
Silence fell between them, Zim fiddled with the spoon on his empty bowl and Dib ate feeling the silence as uncomfortable.  
  
\- Do you have news from your leaders? - Dib asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
That was their relationship now, they lived in suspicions and had random topic conversations while they kept the company. You could say they are closest to become friends, they had fun together even if they didn't admit it.  
  
\- No, nothing at all, but you know. We are Irkens! they just must be very busy destroying and ruling other planets, they... they will come soon. - he replied. - I'm going to get more cereal.  
  
Dib nodded feeling the discomfort come from little Irken. - Sure.  
  
\- And you, Dib-smelly?  
  
\- What's up with me?  
  
\- What about your thing father?  
  
\- Oh... - He took a bite of cereal. - It's okay, he's more affectionate and spends more time at home. I can not demand more.  
  
\- Of course you can. - he murmured as he reached into the cereals, to get it out quickly while shouting.  
  
\- What the hell is wrong with you?! - he asked scared looking at him.  
  
\- The damn cereals have something external to their nature within them!! - He said taking his hand in fear and looking at Dib, who had doubt on his face.  
  
Dib brought the cereal to him and reached into his hand, feeling a light sheet of paper inside them. He take the leaf, taking it from the depths of the cereal to realize that it was one of those surprise gifts, this time, a paper with stickers.  
  
\- It's just a sticker prize, Zim. - he said mockingly.  
  
\- Prize? Zim won? - Asked looking at him with sufficiency and doubt.  
  
\- The cereal is really ours but yes. - He answered handing her the stickers.  
  
Zim received the paper with many doubts showing in his gaze, watched him from top to bottom and then bombed Dib with his thoughts. - What is this supposed to do?  
  
\- They are stickers, Zim. - He said sounding obvious. - They stick on in everything.  
  
\- I don't see them sticking, Dib-thing. You're lying to me, admit that your brain can't understand this "sticker."  
  
Dib opened his mouth to protest but only a sigh came out. He gave one last scoop to his cereal and rose from his seat. It was too early to put up with Zim's things and explain stupidities, he thought and walked to his room (without first lifting his bowl and leaving it in the sink) and locked himself up to ignore the alien a little, still knowing that the alien would come up to look for him In search of answers.  
  
\- Dib-stupid, I order you to open the door.  
  
I didn't know I would do it so fast. He laughed to himself and slowly opened the door, leaving room only for his head as he peeked out.  
  
\- What's up, Zim? You have finished the cereals, go home.  
  
\- You left me alone, and I won't leave, not until I understand this code. - He said pushing the door, entering the room and sitting on Dib's bed. - Explain to me, Zim demands to know!  
  
Dib let out a tired sigh, leaving the door open in case of Zim in a strange starter thought to kill him and Gaz could hear the cries for help. He walked to face him. Although the alien was on the bed, it could not be completely his height, although they were only a couple of centimeters. Dib wondered if one day Zim would grow a little more.  
  
\- They are stickers, I repeat. - He said taking the sheet in Zim's hands and drawing one with the drawing of a star. - As you can see, they stay stuck on the surface you leave them.  
  
Zim looked at Dib's finger where the star was, understanding and trying to get a sticker for himself. He was like this for more than three minutes when he gave up, _his hands might not be worthy of the stickers_, he thought.  
  
\- It's because you have the gloves, it's complicated like that. - Dib said amused and letting the sticker rest on Zim's cheek. He closed his eyes when he felt the contact on his skin and then growled.  
  
-Don't put the sticker thing on my face, Dib-thing. - He said as he touched his cheek and tried to remove it.   
  
Dib laughed at Zim's attempts to remove the small star from his face without any result, he admitted that he looked adorable, he could not think that such a beast was the cause of his nightmares and his best dreams at the same time.  
  
\- They don't hurt, you moron. - He replied amused as he pulled out another moon-shaped sticker this time.  
  
\- I said stop, I'm not consenting this. - Claim, receiving another sticker on the face in response.  
  
The little one growled slightly and took off his left glove, revealing his strange and thin alien hands. - You'll see, Dib-stupid.  
  
\- Oh, what are you going to do, space boy? - He asked amused with his eyes lost in his hands, you couldn't see Zim without gloves every day.  
  
\- I'm going to attack you with my new weapon ... - he said as he pulled out a sticker shaped like a spaceship with his bare hand. - The sticker.  
  
Dib contained a laugh. Zim did not know that Dib no longer saw his comments, attitudes, and demands as a threat and annoyance, but rather he saw it with tenderness, the alien's "innocence" to anything strange on earth made him look adorable, one of the many things Dib liked about him.  
Given this, Zim got up in bed to be at Dib's height (a few centimeters higher than him) and put the sticker on the human's nose as he laughed feeling superior to finally master the stickers.  
  
\- Are you looking for a fight, Zim? - He asked amused as he pulled out another star-shaped sticker.  
  
\- Does the lower human want to fight an invader Irken? - He said mockingly while putting his hands on his hips, defiant.  
  
\- Why not? - He added climbing to the bed and pushing Zim back sitting him and putting the sticker on his empty cheek.  
  
\- Stop answering questions, it's stupid! - Said the little boy with annoyance and confusion on his face when he was knocked out of nowhere.  
  
Dib laughed, giving Zim a chance to take off his leftover glove and take out another sticker (in the form of the sun this time), to put it on Dib's right cheek.  
  
\- Don't do that, bad Zim. - He replied amused as he took the paper with stickers from his hands and hid it behind his back.  
  
\- Hey, I won that. - He said climbing on top of him and stretching his arms trying to get his stickers again.  
  
\- I don't care, now they are mine.  
  
Zim's face suddenly changed from anger to more anger, putting both legs on the sides of Dib's, and using his entire body to reach his stickers.  
  
\- Zi-Zim, don't do that. - He said pulling his body back trying to avoid contact with Zim's body on him while defending the stickers on his back.  
  
\- They're mine, I demand you give them to me! - he claimed as his body stuck more to Dib's, until he fell back, leaving Zim on top of him. The alien smiled and said: - Who is superior now?  
  
Dib looked at him from below, feeling confused and heated, it was too much in a very short time for him, but seeing him smile that way on him made him feel such adrenaline that he swore he was not going to be dominated by the alien. - You don't have your stickers yet, you haven't won this.  
  
\- Minor problems, human, I'm about to get them. This is only the first step!  
  
\- Did you make an attack plan with steps to follow in these five seconds? - asked funny.  
  
\- Uh- of course, I'm Zim!

Dib laughed and with his left hand, he took the alien where his wrists should be, holding him, while he rejoined leaving Zim sitting on his legs. - You're an idiot, Zim. - He said funny approaching his face.  
  
\- You more. - He replied with what appeared to be a blush on his cheeks with stars.  
  
Dib smiled and released him. Only Zim could provoke such great anger and then be replaced by intense love, Dib thought. When he lost himself in his thoughts, this had left him weak in the face of Zim's attack, who was already (somehow) on Dib's back.  
  
\- You're weak, Dib! - He said snatching the stickers.  
  
Dib was surprised turning around, staring at him with a smile on his face.  
  
\- Why do you have that disgusting expression? - He asked sitting in bed while taking out a sticker shaped like a typical alien.  
  


\- It's so strange that you simply tell me Dib.  
  
\- That's your name, isn't it, worm? - He replied putting the sticker on the human's cheek, while he took out another.  
  
\- Yes, it just made me strange. - Said looking at him to look down at the paper - there are only two left, Zim.  
  
\- And they will go straight to your face. - He replied laughing, with the star sticker in his hand.  
  
Dib laughed and took the paper next to Zim's hand, taking out the remaining sticker (a small sun). - Come closer, I dare you. - He said.  
  
\- Come closer, I order it. - Zim replied with fun in his voice.  
  
They looked funny for a few seconds when Zim got up on the bed and jumped on top of Dib, who grabbed him by the waist preventing him from putting the sticker on his face. They fought for a few minutes until, in the struggle, Dib put the sticker on Zim's forehead easily, earning an annoying look from the alien.  
  
\- I'm bigger, Zim. - He said justifying himself. - It's easier to grab you. -. Dib released the grip on his waist, letting him approach him.  
  
\- Well, anyway, I let myself win. Now stay still. - Zim said taking his cheeks and putting the sticker on the human's forehead.  
  
Dib stared at him carefully, Zim did not walk away and seemed to doubt whether or not to do so, until he realized that he was being analyzed by the human and walked away with a blush on his cheeks. He smiled and approached leaving his hands on both sides of the little one's body, while he was looking at him confused and surprised.  
  
\- Di-dib, the fight is over, moron. - He said turning his head to the right avoiding eye contact.  
  
\- It's over ... or did it start? - He replied amused as he brought his face slightly over Zim's.  
  
\- I-I don't have time or desire for your dirty human games, please, get out.  
  
\- I know you're strong enough to move, Zim. - But he only received another flushed look in response. - O-oh, are you too weak to move?  
  
Zim hissed annoyingly. - Of course I can, Dib-stupid. Ju-just you are just too close and your body would not support my strength, it would destroy you.  
  
\- Wow, Zim are you worrying about me? - He said joining his foreheads.  
  
\- Of course not!! you piece of-  
  
Dib took advantage of Irken's screams to join his lips with his, it was a quick and dirty kiss, it didn't last more than twelve seconds but his mouths and tongue had already touched everything necessary. Dib separated slightly from the alien to look at him, and ask if he was okay. But it was not necessary since his starry cheeks were more than flushed and his eyes were still shining with the glasses on, which made it all clear to Dib.  
  
\- D-do it again. - he whispered. - I order it.  
  
\- Stop ordering. - he whispered amused on Zim's lips.  
  
The second kiss was warmer, his lips moved in sync despite the lack of experience of the little alien who was easily out of breath, Dib took advantage of Zim's open mouth by taking a breath to stick his tongue and fiddle with his. Zim let out a small moan when he felt Dib's hands on his hip and pushed him slightly for lack of air.  
  
\- D-do you want to kill me ?! - He said putting a hand on his mouth while panting hard.  
  
Dib looked at him amused, you didn't see Zim helpless every day. - Maybe. - He replied while stroking Zim's hips.  
  
Zim growled in response and pulled his hand out of his mouth, welcoming him back to Dib's mouth, who had already rushed over. Their mouths moved quickly, while Dib bit his lower lip earning small groans and complaints from the little one, who also sucked Dib's lower lip, aware that biting him could cause damage. They fought so hard to savor their lips, that obscene sounds came from their mouths.  
  
\- Dib, is everything alright? - It was heard from the door of his room. He had forgotten to close it.  
  
Dib in panic quickly separated from Zim and turned to look at his sister. - Y-yes!  
  
Gaz looked at him from the door with a funny look? Confusing? let's leave it in indecipherable. - So I see, I just wanted to know if you were alive, I didn't hear noises a while ago.  
  
\- Still alive, I think. - Zim replied, panting slightly, making the situation more uncomfortable.  
  
\- I'll close the door then. - Gaz said saying goodbye and slowly closing the door.  
  
Dib turned to Zim, who was still regulating his breathing with his cheeks burning. Dib smiled.

\- The stickers look cute on you.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
